guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Flare Spamming
http://www.pvxwiki.com/index.php?title=Build:N/E_Icy_Vampire[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 15:08, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ...not a joke! lawl--Rickyvantof 11:46, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Build Flare spam build: Flare, Fire Attunement, Earth Attunement, Kinetic Armor, Stoneflesh Aura, Armor of Earth, Aura of Restoration, Ether Renewal... Works wonders in Ra, just take 3 superior runes and 1 sup vigor, no real need for health with ether renewal and 7 enchants :P Enchant removal = u dead. That means this build works best and only in RA... Even though it is a joke you should try it. Forgot to sign Og lo 17:09, 21 April 2007 (CDT) : This isn't so much damaging, its more over defensive/dps. Took out some monks with it ^^ Stone Daggers. DE, you didn't say that the build actually had to be possible... That's 96dps, compared to your 70. Tycn 02:21, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :"The build also had to be realistic, for example, you can't use my builds and simply change the attributes so you have no points in Energy Storage since you couldn't realistically maintain energy." I believe that falls under the category of "this build has to be realistic." --NYC Elite 15:49, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::Doh, scrap that. Didn't read the whole thing. Tycn 01:39, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Varients As far as Flare Spamming goes, I actually have an RA build for which it works: * * * * The interesting problem with this build (Especially if you add GG) is too Much Energy. You should feel free to add in your favorite high cost spell from another profession. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:11, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Oo this is an interesting contest lol... I have to try these builds in RA :P Silver Sunlight 18:43, 5 May 2007 (CDT) I have to admit, good job on everyone's part. This is inspiring me to put more R&D into MoR+CF guide I was going to make.--Nog64Talk 17:45, 8 May 2007 (CDT) This is about as simple as you can get but how about Fire Attunement + Elemental Attunement for a 2(1?) energy flare? Maybe throw in a cover enchantment like Faithful Intervention or maybe Illusion of Weakness?--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 20:18, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Well... energy isn't a huge issue to begin with, and that seems like overkill. The idea is to produce damage. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:58, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Come now Defiant, this is a flare spammer after all! You can't expect to much ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:41, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::As I said, the energy is indeed overkill. Are you telling me you can't think of something to do with an Elementalist/Anything who has 16 fire magic, 2 free skill slots, and too much energy? For Shame! --50x19px user:Zerris 22:54, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::There, now you've gone and made me feel like an idiot. I'll think of something...--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 15:08, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Blinding Flash, Fireball, Smoldering Embers, Meteor Shower, Maelstrom, and Mirror of Disenchantment all look good. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:17, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::True, but the contest was designed so that the only source of direct damage was Flare. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:02, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I just posted the "best" flare-spamming build. Now, if you want the most pure damage with just flare... there's no substitute for Spam Saccing: :::::::Same as your build, but 6 less damage per. Except, mine does AoE, thus vastly out damaging you as soon as a second target comes in range. Use the 3 Optional Skills for healing. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:06, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::: Could be also added Kinetic Armor with some points in Earth Magic for extra armor. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 08:41, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Easy, no? you gain energy whenever you use flare, have Fire Magic at 16, Domination at 12 and Energy Storage at 6. does 7313 damage over 100 seconds. good enough for you? Metalmiser 00:55, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :And I quote: "While you can use skills to effect the damage caused by Flare, you can only use casts of Flare to actually cause the damage." [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:57, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Sacrifice + Flare is win. 1/4 cast flare owns. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:19, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Wrong point of view E/N is wrong choice IMO :P Me/E IS RIGHT ON T3H SPOT :D --81.18.58.174 07:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) umm... ok... you use Necromancer Attributes and Mesmer skills. Metalmiser 23:47, 25 August 2007 (CDT) My idea Glyph of Renewal allows you to keep Intensity up almost always. Fire Attunement and Channeling helps you regain your energy and Elemental Lord boosts your damage even further. If you have Sunspear Title at highest you will increase damage dealt 25% resulting in flare hitting for 89 damage. When you also use Glyph of Elemental Power you will do almost 100 damage with flare alone. When we also add Mark of Rodgort you will inflict burning with every use of flare too. I'm not going to do the math for this, but it seems like it's a worthy candidate. (You never state that it should be able to be played in RA or such.) [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My (PvX) Sandbox'' 09:02, 17 September 2007 (CDT) My idea owns your idea http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Victoryisyours-Victoryisyours :No. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My (PvX) Sandbox'' 17:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Better http://pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Y0_ich_halt/Build:Me/E_Flarer. j00 c4n't b34t m3. mwahaha. :] - Y0_ich_halt 01:40, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Being updated? Just a minor question. Does this have a estimated of ending or is it a infinity contest, if so I bumped it. † [[User:Godliest|'Godliest']] † 20:48, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so, because DE mainly contributes to PvXwiki now. --Shadowcrest 20:54, 25 January 2008 (UTC) I do more damage! Keep Mark of Rodgort and Fire Attunement, Mindbender and Glyph of Elemental Power up. Cast Assassin's Promise at dying foes. Okay after editing a things I need to redo the math. Flare casting time+aftercast=1,25. Flare will at rank 16+2+1 (19) deal 77 damage, when combined with Intensity that damage goes up to around 96 damage, counting with maximum title. 96/1,25=77 (76,8) meaning DPS from flare will be around 77 damage. This damage is superior to DE's. † [[User:Godliest|'Godliest']] † 17:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :That's an excellent build, with one small bug. You've got four PvE skills. Armond 01:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't believe Radiation Field is allowed. Its not augmenting Flare, its a separate source of damage. --Shadowcrest 01:47, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Radiation field removed. Damage is still superior to DE's original build. † [[User:Godliest|'Godliest']] † 11:08, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::How are you supposed to keep fire attunement up when it's not on the bar? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 21:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::And I don't think Asuran Scan works on spells.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::So switch the two skills. Fire Attunement instead of Asuran Scan. Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:17, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Fixed. 84.217.158.200 20:11, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Logging in before signing is always good. † [[User:Godliest|'Godliest''']] † 20:12, 13 March 2008 (UTC) new skills = new flare reason.decrystallized flarespammer.-- 03:40, 8 October 2008 (UTC) 110 dps.-- 03:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Mabe Or come here. Titani Ertan 10:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC)